The present invention relates to a device for removing staples from on object, particular to an automatic staple remover.
In the prior art, the staple remover is operated by hand, and no automatic staple removers have been disclosed. The staple remover in the art has many drawbacks such as inconvenient to use, not easy to collect pulled staples, and readily to have the object that the staple is enclosed broken down.
Therefore, it is needed to develop a new staple remover to solve the problems existing in the art.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide an automatic staple remover that has a simple structure, is easily operate, and can collect removed staples.
The automatic staple remover according to the invention includes a frame, a motor fixed to the frame, a speed-reducing mechanism driven by the motor, a transmission mechanism connected to the speed-reducing mechanism, and a member having a jaw for removing a staple from an object connected to the transmission mechanism.
In one embodiment of the invention, the staple remover further comprises a transition member adjacent to the member for removing the staple mounted to the bottom of the frame.
In another embodiment of the invention, the staple remover further comprises comprising a magazine for containing the staple.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the staple remover comprises a switch mounted on the frame for triggering the motor via the shaft.